


Счастливая

by Breaking_Bad_2015, sablefluffy



Series: Драбблы, 2 level [7]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«...нехорошо выбирать любимчиков, но Мария все равно любила крошку Туко больше всех. Сейчас он стал совсем большим, ее Туко, таким большим и сильным!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливая

Мария Бонита Саламанка была счастливой женщиной. Милосердный Господь одарил ее семьей, чтобы любить всем пылом материнского сердца. Семьей, что заботилась о ней — когда руки покрылись морщинами, некогда изящные пальцы изуродовал артрит, а серая пыль вытравила смоль из волос.

Ах, Пабло, Пабло… Как на нее смотрел он в день их свадьбы, как горели его глаза... Мария так разволновалась, что едва не упала в обморок, повторяя клятвы за священником. Больше никто и никогда не смотрел так на нее. Даже Пабло. Всю любовь, что в нем была предназначена женщине, он отдал ей одной долгим летом сорокового года. Любовь свернулась в Марии клубочком, родилась с криком, но не прожила и недели. Их девочка, их Эсперанса…

Малютку унесла лихорадка, а всю оставшуюся любовь Пабло забрала война. Не та война, что бушевала в Европе, но та, что веками поила кровью души мексиканских мужчин. Власть, деньги, земли, власть. Мужчины болели страстью, пока женщины лечили их раны бинтами и любовью. Или отпускали навеки, когда оказывалось недостаточно даже самой большой любви.

Пабло больше не любил ее, Мария поняла это, как только оплакала Эсперансу. Война пила его сердце понемножку, оставляя на ее долю лишь уважение. Мария была рада и уважению. Иные мужчины свою любовь забирали полностью, оставляя женам тумаки и злобу, но Пабло был не такой. Он целовал руки Марии и привозил в подарок шелковые шали, он хвалил все, что она готовила и обещал ей детей.

Гектор стал чадом войны, не любви. Мария молилась, чтобы ее сердца оказалось достаточно, но... Может быть, Господь смотрел на более достойных, пока она шептала слова перед распятием. Может быть, она молилась недостаточно усердно.

Сын был полон гнева. Тот вел Гектора за руку сквозь первые шаги к разбитым коленкам, сквозь детские драки к опасным делам отца. Сын целовал Марии руки и благодарил за сальсу и лепешки, за сладкие пирожки и холодное молоко. Пабло не потерпел бы неуважения к матери своих детей. Особенно от самих детей.

Пабло сдержал слово. Он подарил Марии еще троих сыновей и красавицу-дочку. Перевез их в большой дом и нанял доротную Изабель, чтобы та убирала комнаты и готовила фахитос. Пабло больше не любил Марию, но заботился о ней. Мария все еще любила Пабло, но сумела отпустить его, когда война победила окончательно.

Если дети — благословение Господне, то внуки — настоящая отрада сердца. Душа Марии пела от счастья, когда малыши расплетали ее косы или сворачивались на коленях теплыми ласковыми котятами. Мама — чудесное слово, но Абуэлита — нежнее самого дорогого шелка.

Нехорошо выбирать любимчиков, но Мария не смогла побороть себя. Крошку Туко она любила больше всех. Сейчас он стал совсем большим, ее Туко, таким большим и сильным! Давно остался позади дом в Мексике, да и сама Мексика осталась позади. «Твое сердце не то, что прежде, мама, — сказал ей Алехандро. — Американские врачи лучше позаботятся о тебе». Мария не спорила. Туко был американцем теперь, он не позабыл бы свою Абуэлиту на чужой земле.

Он и не забыл, заботился, как мог. У Марии теперь был новый дом — не такой большой, как раньше, но красивый и удобный. Белобрысая сиделка Нина приходила каждый день, чтобы помочь по хозяйству или сделать укол. У Марии даже машина появилась, прямо как у настоящей американки. И водила она сама — слух подводил, но глаза остались зоркими.

Главное, Марию часто навещал ее Туко. Какой ласковый мальчик был, какой хороший мужчина из него вырос! Аккуратный, заботливый, не в пример беспутным местным парням. Одно беспокоило Абуэлиту — внук никак не мог найти достойную жену. Но так то не беда. Правнучке толстушки Изабель скоро исполнится восемнадцать, и это хорошая девушка, богобоязненная. Познакомить бы их… Может, тогда еще понянчила бы Мария и деток любимого внука.

Воистину, на все воля Господня. Все в руках Его.


End file.
